


The right time would come

by Ladiesoflucifer (AmyYma2770)



Series: Waiting for s4 [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fear, Gen, Love, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/Ladiesoflucifer
Summary: Chloe Jane Decker is a badass LAPD detective.But even the strongest human being on Earth needs someone to be weak with





	The right time would come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirl_45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_45/gifts).



> Just a short story inspired by the beautiful fanart of Snow Mary (check it on Twetter or Tumblr) where we can see the softest Deckerstar ever.  
> A small gift to my precious beta reader fangirl_45. Thank you dear. This was meant to be a surprise so you did not see in avanced  
> Please forgive my mistakes: it 2 o'clock in the morning in Italy  
> Hope you will enjoy

Chloe signed the final report, cleaned the desk and finally stood up, ready to go home.  
She gave a final look to the photo she had close to her PC: she was hugging Trixie and both were smiling to the camera. It was taken the last time Penelope had visited them and Chloe loved her child innocent, peaceful expression so much to want that picture with her every single moment they were not together.  
Not together: like a week earlier, when the mother of the suspected killer she was investigating on had broken into Trixie's school and kidnapped the little girl to threaten Chloe and allow her son enough time to drive away from LA.  
The detective barely remembered the last time she had felt so terrified and useless. But she had acted professionaly as usual, pushing her feelings back, focusing on the final goal and successfully closed the case and saved her daugther.  
But now, alone in her car, driving in the warm night the emotional burden became too heavy to be pushed back again and fell over her shoulders, breaking her invincible armour.  
Tears filled her eyes quickly and she had to stop, unable to go further. Lucky her, she has reached her home, driving automatically, letting her heart guiding her, because her brain was still processing the fact she had almost lost Trixie.  
But when she finally looked at the building in front of herself, Chloe didn't see the familiar garden with the big windows. What she could see was a high, solid, white tower. Her heart had guided her to Lux. Her heart had guided her to Lucifer.

She stepped outside the lift not knowing well why she was there, or what to do.  
Lucifer and herself were living separate lifes when not in the precinct. She needed time and he had allowed to stay away.  
That probably meant he had resumed his old habits to spend time with his one-night guests, drinking, smoking and having fun.  
But the penthouse was dark and silent.  
Chloe took her boots off and walked carefully to his bedroom ,ready to run away if he were not alone.  
It took some minutes before she could see his long, muscolar frame under the silky blanketts.  
He was sleeping on his back, his hands on his stomach. He looked younger and more fragile than the Mr Morningstar everyone knew. Everyone apart Chloe Jane Decker.  
She studied his features and posture, coming closer, feeling a bit perv, to spot any little clues of divinity.  
But the only thing she could see was a handsome, half naked man, defensless and vulnerable. And she suddenly realized while she was there.  
Silently, Chloe slipped into the bed and slowly, painfully slowly, let her left arm sliding around his waist, placing her head on his chest, hearing his heart rate getting faster and faster.  
"Chloe" her name escaped from his lips with such an amount of adoration she wanted to cry.  
Chloe pushed herself a little bit closer.  
Lucifer 's arm hugged her back istinctively. And in that moment, realising she was real and not only his strongest, deepest desire, he opened his eyes.  
"Detective. What's wrong?" His still sleepy, deep voice did not alterate the anxiety in it  
"Is it the spawn? Or Daniel? Miss Lopez?"  
The others. Never himself. Always the others first.  
Chloe swallowed heavily to stay calm  
"They are ok Lucifer. It is me that....." and her feelings betrayed her. Her voice broke and the tears run along her face, dropping on his bare, hot, perfect skin.  
"Why are you here?" He asked softly  
"I'm tired. Tired to be the one who takes decision, the one who stands up for herself and the ones she lloves. The one who saves and protects everyone. After my dad's death, nobody had really shared all this mess with me. Nobody. Until you had come, changing erything. So, I know I have asked you to stay away for a while, but I.. I need to let my guard down and be vulnerable. I need to be ok if I cry or I'm scared. I want so badly to feel myself safe, after these last days. And protected. And at home "  
His reply didn't take too much :"What can I do for you, Detective?" His velvet tone in her ear made her tremble: she was actually process he was who he was? Or was something different she was scared about?  
"Let me stay here tonight. Play your piano. Or tell me a story. No matter which one. "  
Lucifer smiled in the dark:"You want a story. You will have a story. Once upon a time, there was a terribly curious guy who lived in an awesome garden with his big big family. He was really a handfull ,rebel and questioning all the time. But he was such a lovely, sweet boy that he was always forgiven.  
His name was Samael."  
Sorrounded by his voice, his scent, the heat irradiating from his core, Chloe's eyes became heavier and heavier until she felt asleep in Lucifer's arms. Not the Devil's, not the angel's. Only Lucifer 's.  
Lucifer ,who spent the rest of the night looking at his Detective on his naked body, ready to fight away her nightmares. He was never tempted to steal her a kiss or a more intimate caress: she had trusted him, chosen him. By herself. And even though she had probably not fully realized that, he now had hope.  
And when Chloe finally stopped dreaming badly and smiled for a moment calling his name out, Lucifer simply kissed her temple and closed his eyes.  
The right time would come.


End file.
